Chosen
by smiling-tensai
Summary: AU Echizen Ryoma faints while running away from the werewolves. He is picked up by Fuji who carries him to a mysterious place. Apparently he's been chosen for something, but he has no idea what. FujiRyo


Disclaimer: I do not own PoT.

Golden eyes warily looked around. He didn't see any signs of danger. That didn't mean there wasn't any of course. Vampires and

werewolves were extremely quiet when it was required of them. The boy sighed and moved on. He had no idea where he was going.

He couldn't head home. There weren't any towns near by. Everything had been destroyed in the ongoing war between the Vampires,

Humans, and Werewolves.

The war had been going on for as long as he could remember. He had heard tales of the fighting, but had never seen it until just a

few days ago. That was when the Werewolves attacked his home. They had violently and brutally taken away everything he held

dear. And now he was alone.

The golden eyed boy was wrong. He wasn't alone. The boy was being closely followed. Sapphire blue eyes followed his every

movement. Waiting for the golden eyed boy to finally collapse from exhaustion, making it much easier for him to be taken somewhere

safe.

The boy could feel himself weakening. He could barely put one foot in front of the other. He had to keep moving. He didn't want

to fall asleep and never wake up. He, Echizen Ryoma, couldn't die just yet. With that thought running through his mind over and over

he slowly began to stop moving. It was slow and gradual, but eventually Echizen Ryoma fell asleep.

The blue eyed man swiftly and calmly made his way over to Ryoma. _He__ is __definitely __the __one__ I __have __been __waiting __for._ He lifted

the boy into his arms and vanished into the darkness.

"Nya, Fuji! The boy you brought back is KAWAII!," exclaimed a red head by the name of Kikumaru Eiji. Fuji smiled gently, his

blue eyes closed. _The __boy __was __definitely __cute._

"Oishi, how is he?," questioned Fuji.

"You're lucky you found him when you did. If you hadn't he probably wouldn't have made it through the night," Oishi replied

looking worriedly at the boy in question.

"Ne, Fuji. Why did you bring him here? There has to be a reason for you to disobey Tezuka's rules so blatantly," Inui asked

curiously, notebook in one hand and a pen in the other.

"I don't know Inui. Why did I?," Fuji smiled at Inui with just a little bit of his blue eyes showing.

_It's __too __early __for __them __to __know. __Tezuka __will __probably__ figure__ it __out __but __he __won't __tell __anyone __until __the __boy __is__ ready . __Until __I'm_

_ready._ Fuji looked around the room, told Oishi to inform him when the boy awoke, and left the room with his smile in place.

Ryoma opened his eyes to find that he was lying in a comfortable bed. _How __did __I __get __here? _Ryoma looked around the room. It

was sparsely furnished. It only had a bed and a dresser. Ryoma jumped as he heard the door knob turn and the door open. A tall

man with dark hair entered the room. _That __is __one __weird __haircut. __How __does __he __get __those __two __bangs __like__ that?_

"Hi, I'm Oishi Syuuchiroh. I brought you some food since you must be starving. After all, you have been asleep for the past three

days," Oishi said all of this while Ryoma was contemplating the mysteries of Oishi's hair.

Ryoma warily ate the food while Oishi smiled at him kindly and spoke to him about all kinds of things. He never once asked

Ryoma his name or anything else like that. It was strange but Ryoma decided he didn't want to ask why Oishi hadn't asked

questions. _I'll __probably __find __out __soon._

After a while Oishi left with the empty dishes and left Ryoma in the room. Ryoma thought about leaving the room because Oishi

never said he couldn't. He decided not to because if he wasn't allowed to, he'd probably get into trouble. Getting in trouble in a

strange place is never a good idea.

Fuji walked down the hall towards Ryoma's room. Oishi had just told him that the boy was awake. _I__ wonder __what __his __name __is?_

Fuji would ask him questions and maybe answer a few in return. He couldn't answer most questions the boy would ask until he had

permission to turn him. That would have to wait until Tezuka returned.

Fuji opened the door. He stepped inside the room with golden eyes watching his every move. Fuji smiled at him pleasantly and sat

down on the bed. The boy sat back as if trying to escape Fuji.

"Hello. I'm Fuji Syusuke. What's your name?"

"Echizen Ryoma." Ryoma's voice had no emotion in it.

"Well Ryoma-kun, I suppose you're probably wondering why you're here. The answer to that is simple. I found a half-dead boy

lying on the ground. I decided to bring him back to my home because he was so kawaii. Now, what I want to know, is why you

were there in the first place."

"I was on my way home and I collapsed," Ryoma lied. _I __have __no__ idea__ who__ these__ people__ are__ . What __if__ they're__ werewolves? _

_That__ would__ be__ really__ bad.__ They'd__ either __kill__ me__ or __turn __me__. If__ they're __vampires__ I'm__ still__ not__ sure__ if__ I__ can __trust __them__ because _

_some__ vampires__ are__ on__ the__ same__ side__ as __the __werewolves__. If__ they __happen __to__ be __vampires__ on__ my__ side__ they'll __probably__ not__ kill _

_me. __There's__ also__ a__ chance__ they're__ on__ no__one's__ side.__ If __that's__ true__ they'll __turn__ me__ or__ kill __me. __The__ only__ thing__ I__ could__ tell __was_

_that__ they__ weren't__ exactly __human__. It's__ best__ if__ I__ try__ to__ hide __what__ happened__ to__ me __for __now._

"Saa…. Ryoma-kun, it's not nice to lie to people like that."

"How do you know if I'm lying?"

"I can just tell. Now, do you want to tell me the truth or do you want to sit in here by yourself for a while and think about it?"

"Fine. I had no idea where I was going. I was running from the werewolves that killed my family and destroyed my home. For

some reason they didn't kill me. I really don't know why. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Yes. I'm sorry to hear about your family Ryoma-kun. Is there anything you wanted to ask me?" Fuji smiled at the boy who was

obviously more than a little upset.

"Yeah. Where am I and what are you?" _If __I __can __just __figure __out __what __he __is __I'll __feel __a__lot __better._

"I'm sorry Ryoma-kun. I can't answer that question at the moment. When our leader returns in a few days, I'll be able to answer.

Until then you have to stay in here."

"What if I don't want to stay In here?"

"I'm sorry, but you have to. You're looking a bit tired. Why don't you get some rest and I'll talk to you again when you wake up."

Ryoma scowled at Fuji. He _was _tired but that didn't mean Fuji could tell him when he should sleep. Ryoma yawned and soon fell

asleep. Fuji simply sat there and watched him.

A/N: So, here was the first chapter of my first AU PoT fic. It's also my second Pot fic EVER. So tell me how it is. By the way, this will be FujiRyo because I love them together. The characters maybe OC but well…. I tried. So anyway I'll try to update soon. Maybe. Please review! It would make me happy.


End file.
